Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to abrasive tools and, in particular, to a bonded abrasive including a barrier layer.
Description of the Related Art
Bonded abrasive articles can be prepared by blending abrasive grains with a bond and optional additives and shaping the resulting mixture, using, for instance, a suitable mold. The mixture can be shaped to form a green body which can be thermally processed, for example, by curing, to produce an article in which the abrasive grains are held in a three dimensional bond matrix. Among bonded abrasive tools, various bond matrix materials exist, including for example organic materials, such as resin. Some resin-based bond matrix materials may be susceptible to water absorption, which may degrade the performance of the abrasive article. A need for improved abrasive articles continues to exist.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.